Ron leaves
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron leaves, with a twist.


**Hey guys! This is a one shot, so I hope you like it! And I copied everything from the movie, I just added a little twist. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. All rights belong to WB and Jk Rowling. **

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table, across from each other, figuring out a way to destroy the horcrux, when the lights went out. Hermione looked around the small tent, to figure out why the lights went out. Shortly after Ron came out looking upset. His eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, his face looked like the blood was drained out of him, and he was holding the deluminator. He turned the lights back on, and looked straight at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Ron said with a dark voice.

Hermione noticed he was wearing the horcrux, which was most likely the reason for his bad mood.

"But you two carry on, don't let me spoil the fun." Ron's voice seemed like it was getting deeper.

"Whats wrong?" Harry turned in his seat to face Ron.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong, not according to you anyway." Ron answered.

"If you've got something to say, don't be shy." Harry paused. "Spit it out." He finished.

Hermione felt helpless, she knew this was going to turn into a fight, she was just watching it all go down.

"Alright, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful, just because there's another damn thing we've got to find!" Ron yelled.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry was still surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Ron replied.

Harry began to get up from his seat.

"Well look, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." Harry walked off the step. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we would be staying in a five star hotel, finding a horcrux every other day?" Harry's voice began to rise. "You thought you would be back to your mum by christmas." Harry glared at Ron.

"I just thought, after all this time, we would of actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing, I thought Dumbledore would of told you something worth while! I thought you had a plan!" Ron looked angrier by the second.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a horcrux already!" Harry gestured toward the locket hanging around Ron's neck.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She needed to get Ron to take the horcrux off.

"Yeah, and were about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we? Ron looked at Harry, with an angered look on his face.

"Ron." Hermione stepped in front of Ron. "Ron please take the-" She tried to grab the locket off Ron, but he pushed her hands away. She tried again. "Ron please take the horcrux off." This time Ron pushed her hands away so hard that she was shoved to the side. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"You don't know why I listen to that radio every night, do you?" Ron continued. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred or George, or mum!" Ron yelled.

"What, you think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels!?" Harry pointed to the radio.

"No! You don't know how this feels, your parents are dead! You have no family!" Hermione never knew Ron could be so harsh.

Just then, Harry snapped. He ran right at Ron, and they started to fight. Hermione was close to tears.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed. She broke them up.

"Fine then go! Go then!" Harry yelled at Ron. They stared at each other, heavily breathing.

Ron took the locket off, and threw it on the ground. He shoved past Hermione and grabbed his bag.

"Ron." Hermione whispered.

She loved Ron so much, she would be broken if he left, and she knew she made a commitment to Harry to help him find the horcruxes. She couldn't leave. Maybe she could reason with Ron. She was about to say something when Ron looked at her.

"And you? Are you coming or are you staying?" He said heartlessly.

Hermione looked towards Harry, and back at Ron. She couldn't believe how selfish, and arrogant he was! Ron looked at Harry with such hate, you could cut through the tension like butter.

"Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night." Ron said.

Hermione was heartbroken. Ron thought she liked Harry. Maybe Ron did like her, he looked extremely jealous.

"Ron thats...thats nothing." Hermione tried to tell Ron how she felt but she couldn't. Maybe its better for her to show him. If Ron didn't like Hermione back, then so be it, he can leave. Hermione just had to know if he liked her.

Ron was just about to leave the tent, when Hermione walked right up to him, and kissed him, full on the lips. At first he didn't do anything, Hermione thought he would pull away, but instead he dropped his bag and lifted her off her feet. His lips were soft and warm. He stroked her hair. Hermione could feel herself smiling. Her body felt tingly. Ron did love her back. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but in a few moments they were gasping for air. They broke apart, and Ron smiled.

"I love _you_, Ron." Hermione whispered. She realized that they were still hugging and Harry was in the room. She broke free of Ron's embrace.

"I know you and Harry both didn't mean the things you said to each other." Hermione said. "Ron, you had the horcrux on, and Harry you were just defending yourself. I'm going to let you two make up." Hermione left the room.

When she returned, Ron and Harry were best mates again.

"Did you two have to snog in front of me though?" Harry laughed.

Hermione was blushing, she realized she had kissed Ron. Ron's ears were bright red. She laughed, and so did Ron. Hermione needed rest to think about the events that just occurred today.

"I'm going to get some rest." Hermione said.

"I think we all need rest." Harry replied.

Hermione walked past Harry and Ron to get into her bunk. She looked at Ron as she crawled into bed, she closed her eyes, but she could of swore that Ron mouthed the words 'I love you too.'

**The end! Ok so this is definitely not my best work, but I was bored sooooo, yeah!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Roxy**

**Keep Calm**

**and**

**Read On!**


End file.
